Unspoken
by Poena
Summary: She could feel her gaze on her body...and she was loving every minute of it. TentenxTemari Not my best writing...but it's an ok story...i hope...
1. Introduction

Hello, my first fan-fic and I'm hopeing it's somewhat good. The first chapter is more of a introduction, but whatever. I know it's short but it'll be way longer when the next one comes out...and that'll probably be tonight...oh well please review!Oh, and the summary is actually a part that will come later in the story so ya...

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto so on with the story!**

* * *

Wind… 

Rain…

And a target full of iron…

A figure of a young woman, her fingers skillfully wielding both kunai and shuriken, is seen kneeling, gasping for breath. The droplets of rain shower her body, her clothes sticking to every curve of her body. She stands and lets the weapons in her hand fall to join the many others scattered on the ground. She reaches her arm up towards the sky and stretches upward. Her eyes snap open at the feel of the wind against- wait, let me rephrase. Her eyes snap open at the feel of wind _slithering around_ her body. Its touch sends a shiver down her back as she lets it wander around her body. The wind settles around her waist, finger-like touches trail along inside of her wet shirt. She feels it trail up and then it slowly trails down and circles around her belly button. She can feel it grab her waist and it begins to circle her body all while going up. The touches are brief and yet…she longs for them once they pass. She feels a warm brush against her lips and shudder. Like a pair of invisible hands, the wind reaches to her hair and undoes the bands that once held it in two perfects buns and lets her hair fall to its freedom. Or so it thought. The young woman grabs her long brown hair as it falls and begins to immediately put it up in two buns once again. She pauses, hands still on her head, and turns to her right. Her eyes sit on the trees…staring as if searching for something… or _someone_. With a slight blush across her cheeks, she turns to gather her weapons.

* * *

In the trees surrounding the training grounds, we can see, yet another young woman crouched atop a low branch. Her eyes are sharp as they stare down and watch the younger brown haired girl pack up and leave. Her eyes follow her every movement and soften as the other girl looks up into the trees once more and then turns to disappears from sight. The older blond girl jumps down, her weapon strapped to her back securely, and begins in another direction. 

_'That's probably as close as it can get to see her with her hair down...' _

Smirking, the blond girlsighs and continues walking.


	2. Eye Contact

Okay, here's where the story really begins. I hope it's ok and thank you for the reviews. This time it's longer! YA! ok...on with it then.

**Disclaimer: don't own it, never will...**

* * *

**'**_I'm so fucking bored…' _

This was about the hundredth time that thought had crossed Tenten's mind. And it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. Eyes closed, her feet dragging her to…who knows where, she pulled out a kunai and began twirling it through her fingers. She let out a sigh and opened one eye. The streets were slightly crowded. Not that she expected a lot of people out here, it was 6:30ish already. She opened both eyes and stared at the already darkening sky. Dark clouds covered it, making it seem even later than it really was. To Tenten, this was a beautiful night. It meant it was going to rain again.

'_I hope it rains hard…'_

Closing her eyes once again she brought her head back down. Getting bored with twirling the kunai, she puts it away. Then…she felt a soft wind rustle her bangs.

_"Tenten…"_

The voice was soft…softer than a whisper. The wind remained…only it didn't feel like anything normal. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt warmth against her cheek. Subconsciously, she leans into it…but it's only wind. As she turns around the wind subsides. Bringing a hand up, she touches her cheek.

_"What the hell was that?"_ Tenten muttered

She had been wondering about the mysterious warm wind that seemed to follow her everywhere since this morning. It was weird the way it felt so…human-like at the training grounds. What kind of wind could feel so real? She recalled the way it had grabbed her hips…the way it felt when she could feel it under her shirt. The way it had slowly traced up and down her stomach. The way—arg, stop! She felt herself shiver and then she shook her head. Anyways, yeah…it wasn't any normal wind. Looking up she realized she stopped in front of a bar. Smirking, she opens the door and walks in.

_'I could use a couple of shots right now…'_

* * *

**Kankuro's POV**

"Could I get another?" I asked raising my now empty glass. I gave a nod of thanks and let out a sigh. Temari and I had got here early this morning and I was completely tired and bored. Temari told me to meet her here and I've been here ever since this morning. Where the hell did she go anyways? She seemed pretty…I don't know…excited when we got here. Not that I blame her or anything, I mean a week in Konoha on vacation _is_ exiting. It's going to fun, catching up with our old friends and all. I wonder if anybody will recognize me without my cap and without the purple paint on my face. I highly doubt it... nobody has ever really seen me without them. I can't believe I let Temari talk me into not wearing them. Damn, now I regret it.

"Could I get 4 shots of Bacardi please? Thanks…"

Turning my head to the side I recognized the owner of the voice. I watched as she took two of her shots and she sighed. Oh, what was her name…Tin…Tan…Ten…Tenten! Ha, I remembered! What the hell was she doing here of all places?

"You're Tenten, right?" I asked casually. She looked at me curiously and raised one eyebrow.

"Um, do I know you?" she asked slightly confused. Figures…no cap, no paint…damn you, Temari, damn you.

"I'm Kankuro, one of the Sand Siblings. Ring any bells?" I asked. I watched as she tried to remember. I now _completely_ regret listening to Temari. Where the hell was she anyways?

I felt something cover my head. I pulled down on the flaps on the side of my head. I know this hat…I reached to touch the top. I knew it! My cap!

"Picture him with this cap on and purple paint." A voice said.

I looked up to find Temari smiling down at me. "I so take back anything bad I thought about you, Temari." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Temari's POV**

"I knew you'd at least want your cap here so, I figured I bring it." I said flatly.

"Wow, you look really different without the paint and cap…" Tenten said and smiled. She looked up at me and smiled. "Temari…how've you been?" Her voice had a hint of shyness to it. It was cute.

"I've been good…it's…good to see you again, Tenten." I responded while smiling.

Kankuro smiled and began to explain to Tenten why we were here and so forth. I looked up when I felt her eyes on me. Her brown eyes looked up when she realized I was looking at her as well. We made eye contact and held it until she looked down, a light blush on her face. I smirked and finally looked at Kankuro and found that he order another shot. He asked Tenten if she could hand me her other shot.

"Yea, sure…" She grabbed the nearest one and put her hand out to hand it to me. I moved from behind Kankuro and grabbed it. Our fingers brushed and I kept my hand there for a second, enjoying the simple touch. She brought her eyes to mine and smirked and brought her hand down. I felt myself blush slightly as she kept my gaze. The look in her eyes…and the way she was smirking…damn it, why am I blushing? I closed my eyes and said a quick thanks.

"Cheers." She raised her shot glass and quickly downed it. Kankuro and I raised our own glasses and downed it just as quickly. I felt the liquor run down my throat, the burning sensation running down to my stomach. I opened my eyes and smiled.


	3. Kankuro's Plan

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...**

Here's chapter 3 and i hope it's good! Thanks for the reviews, and i should be updating a chapter everyday. still don't know how long it's going to be though...oh well. Oh and i never told you their ages!

Temari: 22

Kankuro:21

Tenten: 21

Even though Kankuro is supposed to be 1 year older than Tenten, her birthday comes before his so she just turned 21 and his birthday doesn't come for another 2 months! and plus, it's my fic...lol Enjoy

* * *

A little bit after they had set their shot glasses down, Kankuro had an idea. A very brilliant one, if he were to say so himself. The three had stayed longer and caught up with each other. Tenten was finishing up telling them about one her most recent missions. It was intriguing story, but he needed to compile his plan better in order for it to work.

"I'll be right back."Temari mumbled as she made her way to the restroom. He gave a nod and turned his head to Tenten. He smirked to himself when he saw that she continued to stare at his sister.

You see, he's not so dense that he couldn't see the looks his sister was giving Tenten. And he's not blind to the fact that she's always had this attraction to the younger girl. The fact that Temari's oblivious to her own feelings…well, it make him want to just slap her upside her head and tell her himself. But he's also not that much of an asshole and he could never do that to his sister. And, by the way Tenten kept her eyes on Temari; he guessed she had similar feelings towards his sister. Hopefully she's not oblivious to _her_ feelings…he hoped to God she wasn't. You could say he was taking a long shot with his plan…but that could only be if his assumptions are wrong. He looked up at Tenten and saw that she kept looking up at the girl's restroom. _'Or maybe not…_'he thought as he let out a chuckle.

"Tenten…" Kankuro said as he turned his body to face her. No response. Actually, she didn't even move.

'_Ha, she's definantly got something going for Temari…'_ he thought as he removed his cap and set it on the bar table. His stifled a laugh as he moved his face next to the girl's ear. He held his breath as he got closer and then he did it.

"Tenten…" he whispered. Tenten twitched and shrieked slightly as she almost fell off her stool. Kankuro grabbed his stomach in laughter as he watched her try to regain her balance. Tenten got up, turning her flushed face as she burrowed her brows together in anger.

"What the hell was that for, Kankuro?" Tenten angrily yelled. Kankuro continued to laugh, but she could tell he was trying to stop. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned to hit his head against the table. Tenten let out a chuckle as she watched him raise his head. His hair was everywhere…she couldn't help but giggle a little. She stopped when she saw his confused expression.

"Sorry, your hair…" She laughed softly as she pointed at his head. He touched his head and shrugged.

"Anyways, the reason I whispered in your ear was to get your attention. Seriously, I said your name and you didn't turn. So, I thought I'd scare you while you were busy burning holes through the door to get a look at my sister." Kankuro said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He chuckled as he watched a blush come across her face as she turned her head to the side.

"Don't worry, I can tell she has a thing for you too." Kankuro said as he reached for his drink. Tenten quickly turned her head. Kankuro looked up from his drink and smiled. Tenten closed her eyes and let out a smirk.

"Is it really that obvious?" Tenten asked while opening her eyes. She could feel the blush slowly going away. As weird as this conversation was, she didn't really seem to be uncomfortable.

"Maybe just to me, cause' Temari doesn't seem to have a clue. She's probably in the bathroom just trying to contemplate whether she has an attraction to you or not. That…and probably sneezing her ass off, seeing as though we're talking about her."

**

* * *

**

**In the bathroom**

_ACHOO! _Temari hits her head against the wall. Sneezing once again she yells aloud.

"Why the hell do I keep sneezing, damn it?" _ACHOO! _

"ARG!"

**

* * *

**

**Back with Tenten and Kankuro**

Tenten laughed at his comment and took a drink out of her glass. She let out a sigh as she put the now empty glass on the table.

"Hey, you want to go to a club tonight with me a Temari? We have a friend that plays in a band called _**After Death Angels**_. She told us they're going to be playing at a club called '**Empty Spiral**'. Come on, it'll be fun and…you may be able to dance with her…" Kankuro smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Tenten felt the fading blush creep back up to her face. He laughed and got up from his seat.

"Well, if you want to come, meet us there around 10:00." Kankuro gave her a paper with direction on it. He grabbed his glass and drained all that was left of his drink. Wiping his mouth he grabbed his cap and began heading out.

"Tell Temari I'm outside waiting for her. Oh, and…Tenten?" Kankuro turned his head. Tenten raised her eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Temari's always wanted to see you with your hair down…" And with that he left out the door. Tenten smirked and turned her head to see Temari coming out of the bathroom…sneezing. Tenten let out a laugh. _'So he was right after all…'_ Temari looked atthe other girllike she was insane.

"What's so funny? And where's my brother?" She looked around the bar searching for him. Tenten motioned her head toward the door.

"He's waiting for you outside." Tenten said as she looked at Temari curiously. She could've sworn she saw her pout for a second.

"Oh well, I guess I better get going then" The blond walked to where she was sitting and grabbed her fan that had been resting against the table. Once it was securely fastened on her back she turned to face Tenten.

"It was nice catching up, Tenten. I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Temari said, a hint of hopefulness in her voice. Tenten smiled.

"Actually, I'll be seeing you tonight. Kankuro invited me to the club with you guys tonight." Tenten happily stated. Temari smiled.

'_Kankuro's trying to pick up on her…punk brother better back off…she's mine! Whoa, where the hell did that come from?' _

"Oh, then I'll see you tonight."Tenten waved and watched as the blond made her exit. Turning back to the table, she stared at the directions Kankuro had given her.

'_Kankuro is smarter than he lets off…' _she thought as she got up from her seat, leaving money on the table.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Mystery Girl, Poena

Hiya, here's chapter 4 for you all to read. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I got **'_Empty Spiral'_** from my favorite band Lacuna Coil. Lacuna Coil, when translated to English, means empty spiral. And, the name **_After Death Angels_** is the name of the band I'm in. But the people I describe in the band in the fic, will not be what my band mates and I look like.** I refuse to believe that Kankuro, Temari or Tenten aren't at least a little tanned. Especially the Sand Siblings. They live where the sun is so freaking close! And plus it's my story, so ya, that all have tans...ANYWAYS! Oh, I suggest you listen to Lacuna Coil's, '_You Create' _and _'What I See'_. Also listen to Massive Attack's, _'Inertia Creeps'_. Why? Because all three songs are going to be included in the nextchapter and if you knew what they sounded like, it'd be easier to imagine the dance parts. Now, I'll stop rambling. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Temari and Kankuro: Hotel 9:45pm**

Waiting. Something Kankuro didn't enjoy doing very much. Something he was actually doing right now...just waiting. He was lying on his back, his head hanging off the end of the bed, waiting for Temari to finish getting ready. Does it really take _that_ long to get ready? What's so important that it has to take two hours to do? The puppeteer let out a sigh and allowed his head to hang to where it was just inches off the hotel floor. He had been ready in 20 minutes and, if he didn't say so himself, he looked _pretty damn good_. He wore a black sleeveless undershirt, choosing to show off his tanned, muscle toned arms. His black pants had chains hanging from the sides that started from his pockets to knees. Leaving on his black gloves, his appearance was finished off with his lip piercing in and his Suna headband tied around his wrist. Yes, he has a piercing and so did his sister. They had gotten them about a year before: him, his lip and Temari her bellybutton. He thought she was kidding when she asked if he wanted to go. Though, he had to admit, the piercing did fit his sister. It hadn't even taken a long time to do either...speaking of time…

"Hey 'Mari, you almost ready? We have to go pretty soon an—"He paused.

_THUD _

Temari walked over to her now, fallen brother and stood above him. He looked up, eyes wide and slowly got up. Well, more like crawled up, but anyways...

"What's wrong little bro? You're acting as though you've never seen me before." The Wind Mistress smirked as she poked her brother on his head. Kankuro simply sat on the bed and stared…and stared….wait…now a little drool was hanging from the corner if his mouth. Temari simply sighed. Finally, shaking his head, he let out some words.

"Temari…you look…wow." He continued to gape at his older sibling. She had decided to let her blond hair go free from their bindings, the wavy locks barely hanging below her chin. She had put on a thin line of eyeliner, making her sharp, turquoise eyes stand out. Just a tad bit of blush made her face glow in its beautiful glory. She wore a thin black blouse that rested on her shoulders. **(AN: Think of the top half of the lavender dress she wears, only it's a blouse…and black…)** You could clearly see the lace bra she wore and, of course, her piercing. The blouse ended just below her hips. Underneath you could see the top of the red skirt she wore. The skirt's length was rather…short and showed off her luscious, lightly tanned legs. Her Suna headband was tied around her left wrist. She was looking _really damn good_…if he didn't say so himself. Kankuro smirked, realizing the _reason_ why it took two hours for her to get ready.

Temari raised a brow, confused at her brother's actions. She watched as his smirk turned into a smile. _'What the hell…?' _

Kankuro looked up at his sister, enjoying the curious look she was giving him. He let out a laugh before he explained the _reason_ why he was laughing.

"Sorry, it's just…I was thinking of what kind of expression Tenten's going to have when she see's you." He continued to smile. His smile only got bigger as his sister turned her head and blushed.

"Shut-up…it's not like it's going to get her attention anyway..." Temari mumbled. She heard a chuckle and looked toward her sibling, the blush on her face still strong. He got up and grabbed his beloved sister's shoulders. **(AN: I love making him so brotherly-like!)**

"Don't be stupid, she's going to fucking drool when she sees you!" He grinned when Temari smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks…when did you get all compassionate and stuff?" She narrowed her eyes and smiled. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and also smiled. She shook her head and laughed. Together they headed out the hotel door and into the dark night.

* * *

**Tenten: Home 9:45pm**

I was just about ready, but I felt that I needed to grab...well, several things before I left. I ran back to my room, throwing my arm to right and grabbing the three kunai that were embedded in the wall. I smiled to myself knowing exactly what I was going to do with them. Although, it kind of depended on what _she_ was wearing…

With those secured I left the house, hurriedly walking to the **'Empty Spiral'**.

* * *

**At 'Empty Spiral': 10:05pm**

Body's moved from side to side as they moved slowly to the beats of the song. Tenten stood, twirling one of her kunai, and watched, her eyes becoming memorized to the movement of the crowd. They seemed to move as one, everyone at a close range of another. The dark, humid atmosphere was exhilarating, she had to admit. The song ended, and people simply paused to catch their breath. Her eyes moved to look around at the crowd and stopped when she saw another pair staring at hers. The girl, her reddish brown eyes standing out from her face, slowly scanned Tenten's body. Tenten blushed at the sudden attention and moved her eyes to look to the side. But, curiosity got the best of her and she looked back up, her eyes scanning the other girl. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of gray pants, black chains hanging off the sides. The girl's hair hung just above her shoulder, her bangs messily hung above her piercing eyes. She wore only eyeliner, making her eyes seem radiant. The girl smirked and began making her way to Tenten. Blush not fading, Tenten could hear the girl's footsteps as she made her way forward.

"Hey."

"Hn…" Great, now she was beginning to sound like Neji. The girl tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking and then grinned. Tenten followed the girl's eyesight and realized she was staring at her kunai. She held it still in her hand and waited for the girls actions.

"Oh perfect, could I use that for a sec?" Tenten stood still, wondering what she was going to do.

"What do you need it for…?" Tenten asked while raising her brow.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, if that's what you're asking…" Tenten couldn't help but smirk at her remark and handed the kunai to her. The girl grinned and grabbed it with ease. Now, what happened next came to a surprise to Tenten. She watched in amazement as the girl professionally twirled the kunai and made a swift move to slash the bottom half of her tank top. Raising her brow once more, Tenten watched in curiosity. The girl smiled and grabbed the ripped part of her tank top and ripped it off her body, showing off her flat tanned stomach. Tenten could see a little thin line of blood beginning to form on the girl's stomach.

"Thanks, it was getting fucking hot in here. Oh and my name's Poena," she said and held out her hand. Tenten hesitantly held out her hand and shook.

"My name's Tenten."

"I thought so..." Poena smirked and began to twirl the kunai again. She stepped back and looked at Tenten's appearance once more before nodding her head. Tenten, too fucking confused to even move, watched as Poena did exactly what she did her to her tank top to Tenten's own shirt. She felt a chill as the air greeted her exposed skin. Pulling back, Poena smiled and then moved closer Tenten. Tenten felt the other girl's stomach on her own, and looked up, slightly flushed. Poena looked at her, and then moved her gaze to her head. Tenten could feel her hair beginning to fall from their buns and onto her shoulders. Burrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she tensed as Poena moved her lips to her ear.

"Didn't 'Kuro tell you that Temari has always wanted to see you with your hair down?" Laughing, Poena moved back and put her hands on her hips. She watched with amusement as the other girl's eyes widened. Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Poena.

"Listen, sorry if I kind of scarred you, but that's what happens when you don't listen to 'Kuro. Don't worry, I'm a friend. He called me up and told me to see if I could make sure you came with your hair down. Guess it's a good thing, too. Oh, and this is yours." Poena handed the kunai back to Tenten and crossed her arms. Tenten could hear the next song finally beginning, its slow sound ringing in her ears.

"Thanks, I guess…but could you next time maybe let me know beforehand?" Poena smiled and nodded her head. Tenten smiled and let out a sigh. A tambourine had entered into the mix of the song, making the sound faster.

"Come on, I need someone to dance with and you need to dance at least once before Kankuro and Temari get here. I'll help you loosen up." Poena grinned and grabbed the other girl's wrist and led her to the dance floor. Tenten willingly followed. The still grinning girl turned Tenten's body to face hers as the sound began to echo into silence.

"Now, just to let you know beforehand…I like to get a little close when I dance. Oh…and so does Temari so this should be good practice. Try not blush so much, just get into it. Move to the beat of the song…" Poena grabbed Tenten's hips and moved a little closer. Tenten hesitantly put her hands on the bold girls waist and waited for the song to begin. And then, the beat began…

* * *

God I love Poena...she's my favorite character out of the one's I've ever created. Anyways, don't forget to listen to those three songs. It'd help you alot. I hope this wasn't confusing...thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Nosebleeds and a drooling Temari

**Ok, here's chapter 5 for you all to read. If you still haven't listened to 'Inertia Creeps', I suggest you do that before reading this chapter. If you have listened to it, then awesome for you! You should listen to it while reading this, well at least when that part comes up. It would make the dancing sexier…XD! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because it took me for freaking ever to finish, but I did it! Also, Momo is another one of my characters…she's a lot like me, (hence my user name) but does have differences here and there. You know I think I might just introduce you to all of my characters. Alright, enjoy and I would like to dedicate this chapter to flame gazer, I Have An Alter Ego and Natsuhiboshi. You guys review most of the time and it makes feel all warm inside! Thank you and I'm sure you three will drool over this chapter…ha-ha, enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…all credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto… nor do I own 'Inertia Creeps'…all credit goes to Massive Attack for creating such a sexy song…**

* * *

**Temari's POV**

I could feel the vibrations of the music from down the street. I shivered in excitement as I walked a little faster. I wanted to get there quickly…I needed to dance….I longed for the feel of someone else skin on mine…and most importantly…I wanted_ **her**_. After this morning, I've had the need to touch her myself instead of using my wind jutsu. I wanted to know for myself, just how soft her skin is, how hard her muscle toned stomach is…how her lips tasted. I shook my head to rid of my thoughts and concentrated on getting to the club. I turned my head to ask Kankuro what time ADA (**A**fter **D**eath **A**ngels) would be playing, but he was nowhere in sight. I grinned as I thought of why he ran off. He probably went off to find his little drummer girl. I let myself giggle lightly. He really does like that girl, though I can't say that they make a bad couple. She's bold, blunt, and_ very_ aggressive (even more than me, which is rather scary…). If only that idiot would make a move already... Sigh…oh well, whenever he's ready, I guess. The vibrations turned into noise and before I knew it, I was in front of the club. I frowned when I saw the line to get inside. It was so damn long…how'd Kankuro get in? As if on cue I heard the yell of my name from inside the club. Turning, I grinned when I saw a pair of familiar reddish brown eyes. A series of gasps and girly shrieks could be heard amongst the line of people waiting. Standing in the club doorway, wearing her signature cat-like grin, was none other than Kankuro's little drummer girl, Momo Luneko.

"Get your kunoichi ass over here before I act like I don't know you!" I laughed at her choice of words and ran over. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the door and brought me into a hug.

"It's so awesome to get to see you again, Temari! Just to warn you now, the others will probably tackle you once they see you. Knowing my sisters, they'll probably jump off the stage to get to you." Momo shook her head all the while smiling. I laughed, recalling the time they actually **_did_** jump off the stage to get to us. The crowd was rather surprised when all members of ADA practically glomped Kankuro and I. Not that is wasn't funny, but it hurt like hell! The Luneko sisters have been our friends since childhood. There are a total of four girls in their little family. Momo is, of course, the drummer in their family band and is by far the best I've ever seen. As I told you before, she's bold, blunt and _very _aggressive. She had thick shoulder-length black hair that looked rather messy, but seemed to fit the girl's personality. Her long, also messy, bangs usually hung to hide her eyes. She acted very much like her older sister Poena. Now, you'd expect the oldest sister to act mature…ya, right. Poena used to be somewhere_ **near**_ mature, but then somehow a mischievous little child seemed to have entered her body. Or at least that's how her sisters like to explain it…anyways. Poena has a very enchanting voice, giving her the role as singer in the band. Although, she does switch off with Momo sometimes, Momo also having an enchanting voice to match her sister's. Playing guitar is their overly hyper younger sister, Hitomi. One hell of a guitarist and also the one who gave me the idea to put my hair up the way I do. Being the little spazmo she is, it's hard to believe she's the one that came up with the band's name. And last but not least, the more…**_saner_ **sister and bassist of the band, Sano. Very calm and a very talented artist, Sano pretty much makes sure her siblings don't do anything **_too_** stupid. But, being a Luneko, she does have little moments where she completely losses all the sanity in her body. But, that's the Luneko sister's for you…stealing any sanity in you when they have the chance. The one family trait that they share is their unique reddish brown eyes. They seem to stand out, making their faces radiate. It usually freaks people out. If not freaky, then you'd probably find them to be very sexy. Anyways, back to reality…

"Well, someone's dressed up and looking hot…who are you trying to impress? Someone I know? Come on tell me! Who's the guy!" Momo grabbed me the shoulders and began to shake me with a crazed look in her eye.

"I would answer if you would stop shaking the living hell out of me!" I yelled, trying to straighten out my line of vision and regain my balance. She sheepishly smiled and said a quick sorry. I smiled and shook my head.

"Umm, actually…it's not a…guy…" Damn…did **not** think it'd come out in that little squeaky voice. I looked up to see Momo **_grinning_**...it was a **_scary _**grin. I **_never_** want to see this grin again…**_ever_.**

"Oh, so…who's the lucky girl to have caught the interest of Wind Mistress Temari…hm? She must be pretty hot…I can't wait to meet her!" What? She wasn't even fazed that I have feelings for another **_girl_**?

"Wait, so you're not even the _**tinies**t_ bit fazed that I like someone of the same gender?" I was really surprised. I thought she'd at least widen her eyes in surprise…something! Instead she was smiling and giving me this 'you-really-think-I-give-a-damn' look.

"No, I'm not even the tiniest bit fazed. I like both men and women, but I favor the guys more. Poena's the same way, although I'm not sure which she favors more…she seems to take advantage of both…anyways, where's this mystery girl of yours and what's her name?" Well, that was surprise…no…never mind.

"She should be here somewhere…and her name's Tenten. By the way, where are the rest of the girls?" If there's a chance I'm going to be tackled, I want to know which directions they'll be coming from.

"Hitomi and Sano are in the back getting everything set up. I'm here and Poena's most likely dancing with…um…just about anybody. Actually I think I see her, come on let's go get her." Momo grabbed my wrist again and led me through a crowd of people. They seemed to be watching…someone. I tried to look over people's heads to see exactly who they were staring at, but I couldn't get a good look. I looked over at Momo to see that she was almost in front of the crowd. With one final pull of my wrist she pulled me out and let go. I looked at her and saw that she was grinning.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Keeping her gaze where it was, she grabbed my chin and turned it to the center of attention. And I couldn't believe my eyes…

* * *

Everyone's gaze turned to the center of the dance floor, their eyes following every movement of the dancing goddesses. Their bodies seemed to move in perfect sync with the beats to the song, their hips swaying from side to side. Only one could be recognized as Poena Luneko, the beautiful singer of ADA. Everyone could recognize the short messy hair and her seductive reddish brown eyes. But this other girl…no one seemed to recognize just who this beauty was. Long brown hair, reaching to her lower back…piercing brown eyes that seemed to share the same seductive look…her tanned stomach pressed up against the other girl…everyone's eyes were glued to both girls…captivated by their slow movements. The song came to a short pause, leaving only the sound of a guitar that slowly faded out back into silence. The girl's paused, waiting or the song to continue. Everyone's attention turned to the stage when they heard the microphone being picked up. A young man with short messy brown hair stood and began to sing.

_She comes…_

His voice was almost in a whisper, making a lot of girls gawk at the sexiness in his singing voice. Both girls looked up at him and smirked, and turned to dance again when the beat began once again. The young man on stage continued to sing with a deep, low rhythmic voice…

_There be no sound in my eider town_

_Awake I lie in a morning's blue _

_Room is still my antenna in you _

_Nylon burns the bedspread with two _

_Gravity's zero, see me stall _

_I bounce off walls lose my footing and fall _

_It can be sweet though incomplete though _

_And the frames will freeze See me on all four's…_

The young man pauses for a short second and let's the beats continue and then let's out another whisper…

_It's been along time… _

Dancing with their hands on each others hips, the girls swayed together as a guitar took over for the beats. The young man continued to whisper…

_She comes…_

_She comes…_

The beats began once again and the girls continued to dance while the young man sang in his rhythmic voice…

_I want to x you… _

_She comes…_

_I want to x you…_

_  
She comes…_

_I caught your radio waves…_

_I caught your radio waves… _

_Will you take a string…?_

_Say you string me along…_

_Say you string me along…_

_Say inertia creeps…_

His voice began to fade into a whisper. Poena moved her arms upward and grabbed the other girl's shoulders to turn her around. She wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and led her to sway downward.

_  
Inertia creeps… _

_And she comes…_

_Say she comes…_

_Say she comes…_

_Say she comes…_

_  
Say she comes…_

His voice fades and the girls bring their dance to a stop They both turn just in time to see most of the crowd with nose bleeds…really bad nosebleeds. Both girls turned to each other and burst into laughter, walking to who seemed to be their friends. Everyone went back to their own business.

* * *

**Momo and Temari **

"I told you she'd be dancing…though I'm curious as to whom that girl is. And I can't believe Kankuro got up there and sang! His voice was fucking sexy…anyways, all I can say is that Poena does have good taste in women, wouldn't you agree Temari…Temari?" Momo turned her head only to see an awestruck Temari with her mouth slightly open, her eyes pinned on one thing.

'_Guess you do agree seeing as though you can't keep you're eyes off her…'_

"Hey Momo, I have to introduce you to this chick, she fucking awesome! Wait…is that Temari? Why's she all dressed up…and why is she drooling?" Poena pointed to the still awestruck girl next to her sister. Momo shrugged her shoulders and pointed the brown haired beauty next to her sister and said, "Temari's had her eyes on **_her_** since we started watching you two dance…so that's about 2 minutes of not swallowing. Can't really blame her though…so, what's the name of your stunning dance partner?" Poena wrapped her arm around the girl's neck and grinned.

"This little vixen's name is Tenten, my new best friend and dancing partner! Tenten, this is one of my sister's, Momo." Tenten moved her eyes to look at Momo and held out her hand. Momo grasped it and shook.

"Nice to meet you...Tenten. So, **_you're_** the girl to have caught the attention of Wind Mistress Temari! I was wondering when I was going to meet you..." Tenten's eyes widened a bit in surprise. Poena removed her arm from Tenten's neck and moved next to her sister.

"You're **_already_** dating Temari? Kankuro didn't tell me that…he just told me he was trying to hook you two up! Aw…and I was hoping to get to you before she did! Why do I always happen to choose the one's in a relationship? Seriously…" Poena pouted while Momo shook her head. Both sisters' looked up at Tenten, whose eyes were still wide in surprise.

"He was trying to hook us up? That sneaky little punk...I'll have to thank him later." Tenten grinned at both sisters' causing them to grin right back.

"You were right Poena, this chick does kick ass…and she seems perfect for Temari, who by the way hasn't stopped staring…or drooling." All three of the girls turned to look at Temari. Tenten laughed and began to walk over to the dumbstruck kunoichi. Poena grinned and turned to go.

"I think you have this under control. We've got to go finish getting ready. Have fun watching the show! Oh…and Tenten?"

"Yeah..?"

"Remember…you still have your kunai with you." Momo gave her sister and Tenten a confused look as both girls grinned.

"O-kay…umm we're gonna go…hope you enjoy the show!" And with that, the Luneko sister's walked off leaving Tenten with a gawking drooling Temari.

* * *

And there's chapter 5 for you! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! Please review it helps motivate me to write! Let me know if it was funny or not cause' i was trying to put some humore in there. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	6. You Create

**Here's chapter 6! Sorry it's kind of short, but I need more time to detail the dance. I just want to make sure you'll enjoy it enough…I have a lot of ideas to put to work. Anyways, please review and I hope you like this. The lyrics are from Lacuna Coil's 'You Create'. So, I suggest you listen to that while reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, will never own Naruto. All credit goes to Lacuna Coil for creating such an awesome song. Onto the Story!**

* * *

**Temari's POV**

My brain couldn't fully comprehend what I was looking at…or better yet, **_who_** I was looking at. Who was that? Her appearance seemed to captivate my eyes…making my heart beat go at quicker pace. My eyes stayed on her…and only her…my mind seemed to stop…I needed to find out her name. Something in my gut was telling me I knew her…from somewhere…why can't I seem to recognize her? Her long brown hair gracefully swayed with the movements of her body…her chocolate brown eyes land on mine…her expression is that of one who is surprised…does she recognize me? She continues to stare…and for a split second…it's if as time has stopped. She smiles a very pretty smile…and then removes her eyes from mine, a light blush present on her already flushed cheeks. I let out a shaky breath and inhale slowly. Everyone's attention is turned to the stage. I can't turn my head…but as soon as I hear the voice, I know that Kankuro is up there. Either he's trying to get Momo's attention…or he's trying to get the attention of the mystery girl…I see both her and Poena turn their heads to the stage for a brief moment, grinning…Kankuro grins right back. I narrow my eyes slightly…I feel a twinge of jealousy…and it just seems to get worse when Poena turns the girl around and holds her close. They continue to hold each other close and dance…I feel as though I'm being betrayed…why do I feel like this? How come every time Poena places her hands on the girl's hips, I feel…I feel that I'm the one who should be doing that? I mean, it's not as if this girl belongs to me…I do have Tenten to think about in this situation…where is she anyways?

The song ends and both girls pull apart and look around. The fact that they burst into laughter makes me believe everyone has nosebleeds or just funny looking faces...hell, I'm surprised I don't have a nosebleed…though I can't recall the last I swallowed my spit…am I drooling?

Momo is telling me something, but I can't really understand her…shit Poena's bringing her over here! Must stop staring! Must stop staring! Must stop…oh my god…

As their faces became more apparent…I began to realize why I felt that I knew her…

Tenten had her hair down…and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a black mini skirt that rested just below her hips, but not too low. Her tank top looked like it had its bottom ripped off…I'm thinking it was. What was left of it fit her body perfectly. Every step she took, her stomach muscles would tense, the club lights was shining on her sweat covered body. Dammit…I know for sure I'm drooling now…

Tenten and the two Luneko sisters talked about…something…I wasn't really paying attention. No shit, my attention is still on Tenten…wait why is she laughing at looking at me? Where are Poena and Momo going? Don't leave! I can't even fucking move, what am I supposed to do now? Why is she staring at me like that…?

**MUST. REGAIN. VOICE. MUST. REGAIN. BODILY MOVEMENT. DAMMIT!**

* * *

**Regular POV**

Tenten walked closer to Temari and moved so that her face was just inches from hers. Temari seemed to realize this for she finally blinked, looking Tenten straight in the eyes. Tenten smirked and so did Temari.

"So…what do you think?"

Tenten smiled and moved just a tiny bit closer to Temari's face. The Suna kunoichi stood her ground and continued to stare into the younger girl's eyes. ADA seemed to have gone up on the stage and started their song. Poena let her voice carry away the crowd's noise. The band began to play and Temari new exactly what songs were about to be performed. It meant that Kankuro was going to be singing as well.

Grinning, and finally regaining her voice, she answered back.

"You look beautiful."

She calmly moved herself closer, their lips were just centimeters apart. Tenten's smile faltered as she looked into Temari's turquoise eyes.

"Is that just a friendly comment…or is there deeper meaning to your words?"

Temari moved her arms around Tenten's body and brought her closer. Tenten was caught by surprise as Temari gently moved her lips across her own and moved so that her cheek pressed against hers. Temari moved her lips to Tenten's ear, enjoying how Tenten seemed to tense up.

"I'll leave that for you to decide…"

Temari pulled herself back and stared into Tenten's eyes once again. The sound died down as Kankuro's voice entered the song.

_Hope seize the invisible_

_Achieves the impossible_

_If you look up_

_There are no limits…_

_There are no limits…_

"Dance with me…" Tenten nodded as she was pulled onto the dance floor once again. Temari grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Tenten wrapped her arms around Temari neck…

_There are no limits…_

The Luneko sisters began their instruments, starting into a dark rhythmic song. And so, their dance began…

* * *

And there's chapter 6! PLEASE REVIEW! It tells me just how much you guys like to read this! Thanks again for reading!


	7. Unspoken

Hello and here's the last chapter, chapter 7. This final chapter will include the song 'What I See' by Lacuna Coil. Once again, if you have the song, then I suggest you listen to it while reading this. If not, try to at least hear it and then read this, it will be easier for you to imagine the scene happening. Oh also, during the part where it say '**_No more No more…_**', think of the scene happening exactly when that's being said. That's why I didn't put it in the middle like the rest of the lyrics. Anyways, thank you again for those of you who read and liked this story. I greatly appreciate it, since this is my first fic and all. Alright, I hope you've enjoyed this story and thanks once more for reading!

_Italics: Poena's singing_

_**Bold Italics: Kankuro's singing**_

**Bold: Both singing (chorus)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. All credit goes to the band members of Lacuna Coil for making such an awesome song.

* * *

Hips close, eyes avoiding each other…their bodies moved to the sound of the dark rhythmic song. Poena's enchanting and echoing voice washed over the crowd in their dance. Temari's hands traveled around Tenten's hips in their dance and both looked up to find each other's eyes.

_Hear what I say_

_  
I'm gonna get out of my mind_

_  
Where I'm going to be on your way_

_  
Your spirit is calling after_

_  
Will I disappear?_

_  
**Everything dies nothing to worry about**_

_**  
Everything goes on, goes on, goes on**_

The eye contact was brief, but both seemed to enjoy the small gaze. Tenten, enjoying the feeling of Temari's hands on her hips, was strangely reminded of something. The soft, brief touches roaming around her hips…almost like the wind…**_  
_**  
**I just don't know why everything has to go away**

**  
I just don't know why everything has to fade away**

**  
I cannot escape**

**  
There's nothing more I can do**

**  
I just don't know why do I need you…?**

The beat was getting faster and heavier…darker as well. The air seemed to thicken, people beginning to breathe heavier as they began to move closer. Temari, her curiosity getting the better of her, began to move her fingers upward onto Tenten's flat stomach. Tenten drew in a sharp breath…Temari's fiery touches sending chills throughout her body. All the way up and down…and around her bellybutton…

**  
**_See what I see_

_  
I'm going to get out of my mind_

_What am I going to_…?

**_No more…No more…_**

Both eyes met again as the song went slow for a second. Turquoise met brown. Want…need…love…lust…desire…many things can be seen through someone's eyes. They are after all the gateway to one's soul…

_I'm ready to go serene to find _

_  
There's nothing to hold to reach you_

_  
**Everything dies nothing to worry about **_

**_  
Everything goes on, goes on, goes on_**

Keeping Temari's gaze, Tenten found this to be the perfect time to bring out her kunai. While reaching down for it, she moved her mouth closer to Temari's ear. Twirling the kunai expertly, she whispered into Temari's ear, using a voice nobody had ever heard her use before.

"I don't like the fact that you let your hands wander on my exposed stomach…when all I can do is run my fingers along cloth…let's do something about that…shall we?"

Temari's eyes widened as she felt the kunai rip at her shirt, leaving her sweat-covered stomach exposed. She let out gasp as she felt Tenten's cold fingers run along her hot exposed skin. Her index finger circled around her naval ring, and then brought her hands down to grab her hips. Her lips still near her ear, Tenten whispered once more; in a very sexy voice that Temari was beginning to love…

"Love the piercing…it's hot…"

Tenten gently nipped at Temari's ear before bringing her lips to Temari's.

**I just don't know why everything has to go away**

I just don't know why everything has to fade away

**  
I cannot escape **

**  
There's nothing more I can do **

**  
I just don't know why do I need you? **

Their lips met in a gentle loving kiss, and their eyes met once more. Soon, they began to kiss passionately, their hot lips begging for more. Temari brushed her tongue against Tenten's eager lips, wanting to taste the inside of her sweet mouth. Tenten gladly opened her mouth, brushing her tongue against Temari's in the process. Their kiss ended as quickly as it had started, both breathing rather heavily. Turquoise meets brown again, but this time they stay there, their foreheads resting on each other.

**I just don't know why everything has to go away**

**  
I just don't know why everything has to fade away **

**  
I cannot escape **

**  
There's nothing more I can do **

**  
I just don't know why do I need you? **

Everyone continued to dance, but pulled their partner into a more loving embrace, for they knew the song was coming to an end.

**  
I just don't know why everything has to go away**

**  
I just don't know why everything has to fade away **

**  
I cannot escape **

**  
There's nothing more I can do **

**  
I just don't know why do I need you…?**

The crowd turned and cheered for the band an awaited the next song. And although their words went unspoken, the look in each other's eyes just said it all.

'I love you…'

* * *

And that my friends is the last chapter to Unspoken. Hope it was good and i'm glad that people to the time to read this! Please review this last time, it'd be great to know if people thought this was at least somewhat good. Thanks for reading and have a good day people! 


End file.
